


I Kinda Wanna Be More Than Friends

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Sokka (Avatar), Trans Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: Sokka didn’t remember telling Zuko that next time he’s feeling all lonely and horny and thinking about texting Jet to texthiminstead and that he would be happy to fuck him.At least, he didn’t until Zukodidtext him asking if he meant what he said the next time they were hanging out alone together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014528
Comments: 31
Kudos: 343





	I Kinda Wanna Be More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another prompt request from my tumblr blog - [obnoxiouslyzukka](https://obnoxiouslyzukka.tumblr.com).
> 
> This one was really fun and ended up being a lot longer than I expected lol but I hope you guys all like it!
> 
>  **Important To Know:** The words used to describe Zuko and Sokka's genitals are 'hole' and 'cock'. It's only mentioned for a moment but Sokka does have a VCH (vertical clitoral hood) piercing if anyone was wondering what 'piercing' they talk about for a second.
> 
> **Prompt: “If you keep fucking me like that, I’m afraid I might fall in love with you.”**

It all started a few months after Zuko and Jet broke up when Sokka had to confiscate his phone to prevent him from drunk-texting his ex for a booty call.

Which led to a very pouty, frustrated, and drunk Zuko venting his frustrations to a just _slightly less_ drunk Sokka about how he misses having someone else touch him. Which led to kissing when Sokka ran out of his short list of other ideas to try and comfort his friend. Which led to a full-on make out session complete with some over-the-clothes groping and grinding until they ended up falling asleep all tangled together in Zuko’s bed.

Sokka didn’t remember telling Zuko that next time he’s feeling all lonely and horny and thinking about texting Jet to text _him_ instead and that he would _happily_ fuck him - so long as he’s mostly sober. 

At least, he didn’t until Zuko _did_ text him asking if he meant what he said the next time they were hanging out alone together.

Then it all came rushing back. It was while Zuko was in his lap, grinding against his thigh and making the most _beautiful_ little whining moans complaining about how it wasn’t enough. But he was drunk. And so was Sokka, but at least he had the mind to realize that going further would _not_ be a good idea at that time.

That’s when he made the offer to fuck him. Later. With less alcohol involved. 

Sokka was split between teasing Zuko about texting him when he was sitting less than five feet away or dragging his friend to his bedroom to do just as he said he would before Zuko changed his mind.

Both could work.

“Y’know, I would have accepted a spoken sex-proposal, too,” Sokka teased with a smirk as he put his phone down and shifted to face Zuko more. He couldn’t help a chuckle when he saw the flush of Zuko’s face deepen and spread. 

“So... So is that a ‘yes’?” Zuko asked timidly, barely even meeting Sokka’s eyes. 

Instead of answering, Sokka crawled closer to Zuko, hooking a finger under his chin to tilt his head up so he could press a kiss against his lips. Soft and sweet for just a few seconds before he pulled away - another amused chuckle coming from him when Zuko chased after the kiss. “God, you’re so cute,” he grinned.

Zuko couldn’t help but huff at the teasing, glaring at Sokka. “You still didn’t answer my question,” he grumbled. Zuko played with one of the strings on his sweatpants, trying to distract himself from the mix of embarrassment and burning arousal as he waited for the answer to the question that’s been burning in his mind ever since that morning when he woke up still all curled up on Sokka’s chest with a massive hangover and a thankfully unsent, incredibly embarrassing text to Jet.

“ _Yes_ , Zuko, I would be _honored_ to fuck you,” Sokka said, getting up and holding a hand out to him.

“I hate you,” Zuko scoffed, even as he took Sokka’s hand and let his friend pull him to his feet. Honestly considering taking it all back with the amount of teasing he was getting from Sokka. 

But he just couldn’t stop thinking about that night. Sokka’s lips on his, hands grabbing at his ass, thumb rubbing over his nipples through the thin fabric of the shirt he had on, the sound of Sokka’s voice all low and raspy dirty-talking against his ear. 

It was by far the most intimate, erotic experience Zuko has ever had without taking his clothes off.

Part of that may have been from the alcohol, though (and perhaps the massive crush Zuko has had on his friend for _months_ also played some part in it but Zuko didn’t let himself think about that.)

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want me to fuck you, then?”

“Y’know, I’m not so sure anymore,” Zuko said dryly, with absolutely no actual threat behind it. Still following Sokka into his bedroom and not resisting at all when Sokka pressed him against the door and leaned in to kiss him, Zuko closing the gap impatiently when Sokka hovered barely an inch away. Only realizing once their lips touched that that was Sokka’s way of making sure he wasn’t being serious a moment ago.

Sokka instantly pressed into the kiss, one hand coming up to cup Zuko’s cheek, the other resting on his hip as he bit at Zuko’s lip softly.

All of that teasing and embarrassment was forgotten the moment Sokka licked into his mouth, the acrylic ball of his tongue ring sliding smoothly along his own tongue. Zuko melted into the kiss, moaning softly and looping his fingers into the belt loops of Sokka’s jeans to pull him closer against him and grind their hips together. 

Zuko broke the kiss with a soft moan, dropping his head back against the door when Sokka nudged his thigh between his legs, allowing for some _delicious_ friction. Another little whine leaving him when Sokka kissed down his neck, the hand on his hip playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Can I take this off, sweetheart?” Sokka muttered against his neck.

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed, letting go of Sokka’s belt loops so Sokka could pull his shirt off of him. 

He hadn’t worn a binder to Sokka’s, knowing they’d be drinking and possibly doing _this_. Sokka lost his shirt then, too, he was wearing a sports bra underneath that he didn’t take off and before his shirt even hit the floor his hands were back on Zuko, a hand going to his chest to rub and pinch at a quickly hardening nipple. 

Zuko arched into the touch with a soft whine as Sokka worked over a sensitive spot on his neck, probably causing a hickey but it felt too good for Zuko to really even care. “F-Fuck,” Zuko moaned, gasping as Sokka pressed the thigh between his legs against him a little more firmly. 

“You like that, baby?” Sokka muttered against his ear, chuckling when Zuko answered with another moan and roll of his hips.

“Yes,” Zuko moaned shakily, breath hitching and hips jerking at a particularly hard pinch to his nipple. The arousal simmering low in his stomach starting to boil over into _need. “_ Sokka,” he huffed.

“Yeah, sweetheart? What’s wrong? Am I going to slow for you?” Sokka teased, slowly grinding against him. 

“Sokka,” Zuko repeated - a low growl this time as frustration built from the slow pace and teasing.

The amused chuckle that left Sokka’s mouth just fueled that frustration and Zuko was two seconds away from shoving Sokka back onto the bed to hurry things up until he spoke.

“Tell me what you want, sunshine. What’d’you like? I could eat you out or... I’ve got a strap if you like being fucked. _Or_ , if you ask nicely, I’ll let you fuck me,” Sokka offered. “Whatever you want.”

“Well, you said you were going to _fuck_ me,” Zuko retorted snarkily - too aroused and too impatient to be subtle anymore.

That didn’t stop his face from burning red when Sokka _laughed_. “I _did_ say that,” he chuckled. “You don’t gotta be such a brat about it, though,” he teased.

Zuko huffed, rolling his eyes at Sokka. “Are you gonna do it or not? Cus I could always - Mmph.” His words were cut off by a hard kiss and another slow grind of Sokka’s hips that had him melting against the wall again despite all of his frustration and empty threats.

All the waiting paid off, though, as Sokka pulled away and told him to strip down and get comfortable on the bed while he gets the strap. 

Zuko did just that, stripping off his sweats and boxers before climbing onto Sokka’s bed and laying back against the pillows. He chewed on his lip as he watched Sokka slide his own jeans off trying not to make his staring _too_ obvious. 

Sokka kept the sports bra on, but _damn_ Zuko got a nice show of Sokka’s strong thighs and perfect ass. Not to mention the expanse of dark skin stretched over toned abs and his _arms_ , covered in tattoos that looked absolutely amazing on him. 

It made Zuko feel just slightly self-conscious. Sokka was absolutely _gorgeous_ and here he was - scarred face, gangly limbs, undefined barely-there muscles, and a little cushion around his stomach and hips that just _wouldn’t_ go away. 

Those self-deprecating thoughts derailed the second he saw a glint of metal between Sokka’s legs as he kicked his jeans off - brain completely malfunctioning for a couple seconds when he realized it was a piercing. 

“Is that...” Zuko cut himself off, realizing he was _staring_ directly at his friend’s crotch which yeah, they were about to have sex but _still._

“Hm?” Sokka glanced up at Zuko, a grin breaking across his face as he presumably figured out what he was talking about. “Oh - Yeah. My tongue’s not the only thing I’ve got pierced,” he smirked. “It helps with uh - _friction_ when I’m using this bad boy,” he said, holding the harness up that Zuko hadn’t even seen him grab. 

“Oh,” Zuko breathed, which was suddenly a little more difficult than it maybe should be. Piercings really never affected him one way or another before but... _holy shit_ just knowing Sokka had that piercing made his blood run hot. 

Which spiralled him into thinking about how that tongue piercing might feel against his cock and he was seriously debating changing his mind and asking Sokka to go down on him instead. At least until he was presented with another choice that was just _slightly_ more appealing. 

“I’ve got others if you want something bigger or smaller, but these guys are my personal favorites - and they’re all clean, I promise,” Sokka chuckled, pulling three dildos out from the bottom drawer of his bedside table for Zuko to decide between.

And... that was a perk that Zuko hadn’t even _thought about_ when Sokka first mentioned having a strap. “Uh,” he faltered, having not anticipated this and still trying to move on from fantasizing about Sokka’s piercings. “I... Um - Whatever you like best. I trust you,” he managed - none of them were ridiculously huge or weird. Modestly sized, realistic... though Zuko did wonder what something a little _bigger_ might be like but that could be explored at a later time.

Right now he just needed to be fucked. 

“Alrighty - Adonis it is, then,” Sokka grinned and it took a second for Zuko’s brain to catch up with what he just said as he put the other two back and worked on getting the chosen one strapped in.

“...Oh my _God_ , did you - Please don’t tell me you _name your dicks_ ,” Zuko groaned, though there was a soft fondness hidden underneath the annoyance.

“Uh... Okay, I won’t tell you, then,” Sokka chuckled, grabbing a small bottle of lube to have at the ready once he had the harness securely in place before joining Zuko on the bed. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Zuko huffed, letting his legs fall open so Sokka could kneel between them anyways.

“You’re still letting me fuck you,” Sokka shot back, leaning over him and kissing him before Zuko had the chance to think of a response.

The kiss started soft but sure, Sokka shifting his weight onto one arm so he could cup Zuko’s cheek with his other hand as he deepened the kiss. Zuko pushed into it a little, deciding kissing was much better than talking at the moment and moaning softly when Sokka’s tongue pressed into his mouth. 

Zuko loosely wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck, gasping into the kiss when the hand on his cheek slid down to pinch at one of his nipples. It only stayed there for a moment, though, slowly trailing down Zuko’s ribs and stomach, over his hip, pressing down between his legs.

“Ah - F-Fuck,” Zuko broke the kiss with a high pitched whine when Sokka rubbed his thumb over Zuko’s cock. Any arousal that might have been lost with the little intermission and conversation coming back and then some. 

“Yeah, baby?” Sokka smirked, slipping his thumb between wet folds to gather some slick before continuing to rub firm, tight circles against Zuko’s cock. 

“Nnngh,” was all the response he got. Zuko’s head dropping back against the pillows and little, quick, shaky breaths coming from his mouth. “S-Sokka,” he moaned, hips jerking against his hand when Sokka pressed a little harder.

“Can I finger you, sweetheart?” Sokka asked, pausing his movements to instead press a finger between the folds of skin to tease at his hole. 

“Please,” Zuko moaned, pressing his hips up against Sokka’s hand again and digging his nails into Sokka’s shoulders when he felt him push a finger inside. “Ahhhh,” he keened when Sokka almost immediately added a second one. He was more than wet enough for it and the slight stretch felt _amazing_. He couldn’t stop a wordless cry from escaping his throat as Sokka crooked his fingers _just so._

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Sokka muttered reverently, “Absolutely fucking gorgeous, sweetheart. Fuck - Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you. Watch you squirm. Make you cum on it _at least_ twice.”

“I - Ah - O-Oh my God,” Zuko managed, pretty sure his brain just melted with the combination of Sokka’s words - whispered all low and husky against his neck - and the fingers expertly rubbing at his g-spot.

“You like that, huh?” Sokka asked and all Zuko could do was nod, “Yeah? Like the thought of me fucking you until you can’t even remember your own name?”

“ _Yes_ \- Yes, yes - p-please,” Zuko babbled, panting out little desperate moans and feeling himself already starting to get close just from the dirty-talk and fingering. Tension building between his legs quickly and when Sokka tilted his hand to grind the base of his palm against Zuko’s cock while fingering him it was all over. “Sokka!” he gasped loudly, back arching and hips jerking against his hand as one of the most intense orgasms he’s had for a _while_ washed over him.

Sokka worked him through it, kissing against his neck, letting Zuko grind against his hand and pulling away _just before_ the shockwaves stopped. “Shh - I’ve got you,” he soothed when Zuko huffed in complaint at being left unsatisfied. “I don’t wanna overwhelm you _yet_ , and I did promise to fuck you.”

There really wasn’t any arguing with that logic, though. At least... not with how fragmented and foggy Zuko’s brain was after that. “Y-Yeah,” he panted softly, letting go of Sokka’s neck when he pulled away and just working on catching his breath while Sokka reached for the lube. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Sokka said, squirting a little lube into his hand to spread over the dildo so it wasn’t completely dry. 

Zuko nodded, taking another moment to breath in a few deep breaths before reaching out for Sokka. “’m ready,” he muttered - voice still a little shaky, but there was no helping that anymore. Arousal thrumming through his veins, body yearning for more after his orgasm was cut short, and all he could think about anymore was Sokka fucking him. 

He lifted his hips to let Sokka wedge a pillow under them for easier access, spreading his thighs a little further apart and _trembling_ when Sokka rubbed the cool, slick rubber of the dildo against the heated flesh of his cock before angling it to press against his entrance. 

The first slide in made Zuko whine, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of being stretched open and filled up when he was already so sensitive. “Ahhh,” he moaned as Sokka bottomed out and ground his hips against him. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Sokka groaned, “All laid out in my bed, taking my cock _so well_. You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

Part of Zuko wanted to argue against Sokka’s compliments or at the very least return them but he couldn’t figure out how to make the proper words formulate on his tongue for that... and there was another - slightly larger - part of him that _never_ wanted Sokka to stop talking like that. The praise made his heart skip a beat and head spin with how nice it felt just to hear those things come from Sokka’s lips.

All those thoughts melted away as soon as Sokka started to move, though. Rocking his hips slowly at first, testing out different angles and all the while keeping up a string of praise and filth coming from his lips until he found an angle that had them both gasping. 

“O-Oh my God,” Zuko gasped, grabbing fistfulls of the bedsheets and arching his head against the pillow with a little whimper as Sokka rocked against him slow and deep. Every slide in sending shivers through Zuko’s body at how _good_ it was.

“Should’ve - fuck - should’ve done this a-a while ago, shit,” Sokka cursed breathlessly, groaning as he picked up his pace just a little bit. “Been wantin’ to for - Jesus - for _so long_ ,” he admitted between heavy breaths and little grunts, one hand going to grip one of Zuko’s hips - the other stroking up and down the outside of his other thigh. 

“Mhm,” Zuko nodded in agreeance - hoping Sokka got the point across. That he’s _also_ wanted this for a while. “Ah!” Zuko gasped, crying out helplessly when that hand on his hip moved to thumb at his cock again. He bit down on his lip hard enough to bruise, trying not to be _too_ loud.

“Don’t - Don’t do that, fuck - Lemme hear you, sunshine,” Sokka encouraged, adding just a little more pressure which pulled another loud cry from Zuko. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. S-Shit, ‘m already close just - fuck - just hearing all those beautiful noises you’re making,” Sokka said, voice shaky and tense. “Wanna - fuck - wanna see you fall apart. Think you can do that for me?” he managed a little breathless chuckle as Zuko nodded frantically. “Good boy,” Sokka praised and those words sent a hot wave of pleasure through him, driving him ever closer to the edge. “C’mon, baby lemme - lemme hear you fall apart. Be - Fuck - Be a good boy and cum for me.”

The way Sokka’s voice was wavering, all raspy and pitchy, words broken up between harsh pants and little groans just made it _that much better_ and between Sokka’s voice, the tight circles being rubbed against his cock and the deep thrusts into him, Zuko could feel himself tipping over the edge _quickly_.

“Ahhh!” Zuko arched his neck, pressing his head back against the pillows and doing his best to remember how to breathe as his second orgasm hit him hard and fast. 

Sokka fucked him right through it, using a little less pressure on his cock but still rubbing circles against it and keeping up the same rhythm he had even as Zuko shook and jerked his hips beneath him. Sokka was barely hanging on by a thread, too, words going dry in place of harsh panting and little grunts and groans when the base of the dildo rubbed against him _just so_. 

He didn’t want to miss any second of this, though. Zuko crying out in pleasure beneath him, back arched beautifully, lips all swollen and red, face flushed, and his whole body _trembling_. 

Just as Zuko’s hoarse cries started to quiet down, Sokka abandoned rubbing his cock so he could lean over him instead. He buried his face against the crook of Zuko’s neck, panting against sweat-slick skin as he ground his hips into Zuko’s hard which gave him the friction he desperately needed while pulling some of the most _delicious_ little overstimulated whimpers out of Zuko. 

It really was those little whimpers in his ear and feeling Zuko’s body tremble underneath him with aftershocks that pushed him over the edge, groaning hoarsely against Zuko’s neck as he rode it out until it became too much. 

“Fuck,” Sokka hissed through his teeth, hips finally stilling now that they were _both_ more than satisfied.

“Y-Yeah,” Zuko muttered breathily in agreement, whining softly when Sokka pulled out of him so he could roll off of Zuko.

They laid there in relative silence for a few minutes. Harsh panting slowing into shaky deep breaths as they calmed down. Once Sokka’s head stopped spinning, he pushed himself to sit up so he could loosen and kick off the strap to take care of later before falling back against the mattress again and turning to face Zuko. 

“You still alive, sunshine?” Sokka asked teasingly when he saw Zuko just laying there bonelessly, eyes closed. He reached out to slide a hand over Zuko’s cheek and turn his face towards him, getting no resistance. 

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed after a moment, just leaning into the touch and smiling softly.

Sokka couldn’t help a fond smile at the sight, chewing on his lip and trying to resist the urge to lean over and kiss Zuko again like he wanted to so badly.

Swallowing softly, Sokka pulled his hand back but not before he brushed a few stray pieces of hair from Zuko’s face. “So uh... I don’t know about you but... I think maybe we should do this again sometime,” he said - going for smooth and nonchalant but it came out shaky and unsure despite his efforts. 

“Hmm... I dunno,” Zuko hummed thoughtfully, honey brown eyes cracking open to stare up at Sokka for just a moment before closing again. “ **If you keep fucking me like that, I’m afraid I might fall in love with you** ,” he said it so softly - muttered under his breath in one long string of words - that it took Sokka a moment to comprehend what he had said.

And Sokka... Sokka had _no idea_ how to respond to something like that. “Um,” he swallowed. “I-I mean, what - uh - what if... that’s my goal?” he eventually managed to piece together. 

“Wha - _Oh._ ” Zuko’s eyes shot open to stare bewildered at Sokka as if he didn’t remember at first or perhaps hadn’t intended to say what he had out loud. “Um,” he swallowed audibly, face slowly flushing red and eyes flicking to look up at the ceiling instead of at Sokka. “Well - um - I didn’t mean it. You don’t have to uh... to fuck me. Again. If that’s... your goal,” he muttered and Sokka’s never quite felt his heart drop so quickly and violently through his stomach before in his life. 

“Oh,” Sokka sighed shakily, slowly starting to sit up again with the intention to get up and find their clothes so they could both get dressed and move on from this until Zuko spoke up again.

“Wait! No - I... Fuck, I didn’t mean it _like that_. I didn’t. I -” Zuko let out a noise of frustration, sitting up to look over at Sokka. “I _meant_ , I...” he cut himself off again, shaking his head and burying his face against his hands with a wordless groan. “You - You wouldn’t have to... uh... to fuck me again because... I already... Um.”

Sokka frowned, trying to piece together and figure out what the fuck Zuko was trying to say. After a moment of fruitlessly trying to work through it in his head and place a meaning to Zuko’s words, he opened his mouth to ask for further clarification when Zuko spoke again.

Another rush of tangled, near-incomprehensible words muttered under his breath that completely took _Sokka’s_ breath away when he realized what he said.

“I already love you.”

“ _Oh_.”

Sokka stared wide-eyed at Zuko - all curled around himself, completely naked, face buried in his hands and refusing to look at him - trying to get his brain to stop reeling so he could figure out what the Hell to say. 

“I...” Sokka hesitated, shifting to crawl closer to Zuko on the bed and reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, sunshine, look at me,” he said softly - hoping his own nervousness didn’t show through too much, though honestly he was having a hard time even hearing himself over the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Zuko groaned miserably, slowly lowering his hands and looking up at Sokka with such raw fear in his eyes it made Sokka’s heart _ache_ with the need to fix it. 

“I love you, too,” Sokka breathed, brushing back some more of Zuko’s hair that had fallen back into his face before leaning in and pressing a small, soft kiss to Zuko’s lips. 

That kiss only ended up being broken once they could no longer keep it up with how much they were smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3


End file.
